Can't Wait?
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Phil comes to town and asks Bella to meet him and her mother for some family time. Bella happily goes to see them with intentions to spend quality time, until she has to call Edward to stop her from murdering someone. Just a one-shot.


_**Can't Wait?  
**_

**Rating: **_T + - Mentions of abuse, battery, and domestic violence_

**Disclaimers: **_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters inside the book. They belong to S. Meyers. I own the plot line and the characters I come up with._

**Warnings:**_ Some crude language, evidence, and actions of abuse, battery, and violence on a minor._

**Summary:**_Phil comes to town and asks Bella to meet him and her mother for some family time. Bella happily goes to see them with intentions to spend quality time, until she has to call Edward to stop her from murdering someone.  
_

**AN:** _I just wanted to say: if you are being abused, tell someone. Don't be afraid. Tell someone you trust, the police, anyone who you trust! Do not stay in an abusive relationship. My words probably mean nothing, but please; get help and get out of that relationship. _

_Also; if you know of a crime of domestic violence has occurred to someone, call the police and get them help. Don't sit around! Again, I'm just one voice who really doesn't know too much on violence, crimes, and other things like that._

* * *

''Back the fuck up, Dwyer.''

Bella growled out as she wiped the blood from her lips, and glared at the arrogant form of the Phil Dwyer that married her dear mother that was not even here. She had been conned. How did she even fall for this in the first place?

Bella had been ecstatic when Phil called saying he and Renee wanted some family times with her, and they were in town for a few days. She had been so excited that jumped right into her boyfriend's arms with a big grin and shining eyes. He had naturally caught her gently and she had wrapped her legs around his waist to hold herself up. He had questioned her as to why she was acting like Alice, and Bella had showed the text to him. He had fully agreed that she should spend some time with them before he changed her in the summer to join the family fully. Even Carlisle had agreed to it, and Alice had visions about the time and saw nothing happening.

Bella was going to punch Alice in her marble-styled perfect face for this.

Phil grinned conceitedly and predatorily as he gazed at the bruised and semi-bloodied form of his stepdaughter that he had plans for.

''What's wrong, Bells? Can't take it like a man anymore? Will you listen to me now?'' He asked her like she was a child and wiped his sore cheek. The klutzy girl could hit hard when she wanted to.

Bella took her phone out and called Edward quickly as she walked away from the spot she was at and keeping her eyes on the ever watchful, following man that was stronger than her. She would be dammed if she would take this like a puppy. She just wouldn't allow it. Her pride wouldn't allow her to.

'_'Bella?''_ Edward said confused over the phone.

''Edward, come get me before someone ends up in a morgue, and I am sent to jail for someone's death.'' Bella ordered him and backed up a little more.

''Back up Dwyer! Take another step and this pole goes right up that ass.'' Belle threatened seriously and pointed to the iron rod next to her on the ground. It was just her luck that no one was around the empty parking lot at this time.

'_'We are on our way Bella. Give us ten minutes and Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle will be with me.''_ Edward stated and Bella could hear tires squealing in the background.

Bella thought Jasper was a bad idea right now, no matter how much he improved with her blood. ''Jasper should not come.'' Bella stated and snatched up the rod as Phil took another step.

Phil halted when his damn stepdaughter picked up that rod next to her.

''You might as well put that down, dear. You will hurt yourself, you know.'' Phil said worriedly and took another intimidating step forward, making Bella tighten her already numbing grip on the iron rod to show a threat of using the rod on her step-father.

''Try me, Dwyer.'' Bella challenged. ''Edward; you have two minutes before I do something I regret.'' Bella told him truthfully and ended the call, despite him telling her not to. Bella threw phone down and stood her ground against the man.

''Fuck this, I ain't getting hauled in for your crappy ass.'' Bella threw the pole somewhere and locked her eyes on the impending man that took more steps.

Bella stalled as long as she had to by backing herself up until her leg gave out and she collapsed right onto the ground. Bella cursed her old injury on her leg and cursed James for giving it to her. Phil watched her fall and before he had a chance to approach her fully, he was down on the ground roughly by two people.

''Do not even try to put your hands on our baby sister, punk.'' Emmett growled out.

Bella fell back to the ground fully with a relieved breath. How she loved vampire speed. Carlisle and Edward showed up beside her quickly and went to stop the flow of an open jagged cut on her head.

''I love vampire speed.'' Bella said out loud.

Edward chuckled darkly and turned his blackened gaze on the human that had touched his Bella. He looked a little stumped at how they had shown up so fast, and right before his eyes. ''Do not try to move, Dwyer. You could be accidentally snapped in half by my older brothers.'' Edward told him with a glare and a tone that humans used on children.

''How the hell did you do this, Cullen?'' Phil asked as the strength increased on holding him down enough to bruise. ''What the hell are you?''

Edward raised his eyebrow. ''Just a boy with a special talent.'' He insisted, making Bella laugh as Carlisle helped her into a sitting position. Bella remembered when Edward had told her that very line.

''Hope you get butt raped in prison, Dwyer. I hear they like molesters in jail. How about a hint on surviving in jail?'' Bella asked him sweetly.

Phil glared a hole into his stepdaughter's head, but she did not bat an eyelash.

Bella grinned. ''They love blow jobs. Become good at it.'' Bella told him.

Emmett laughed out a booming laugh, and Jasper chuckled while Carlisle and Edward grinned at the now standing Bella that had help from Edward and Carlisle.

Bella turned her brown eyes to Edward's black ones. ''My bum hurts from falling. I think you should smack him.'' Bella suggested.

Edward scoffed. ''Do not tempt me, love. If I smack him, I might make his head go flying somewhere.'' He admitted, making Phil widen his eyes as he struggled to get up. It was useless with Emmett and Jasper together; add in the vampire strength – Phil was lucky to be breathing.

''That would be bad?'' Jasper asked innocently and turned his dark Topaz eyes to his younger brother.

Emmett thought about it. ''Nope. Let us try it, shall we?'' Emmett asked intimidatingly, and half-purring just to scare him. It worked as Jasper felt total fear from the guy and chuckled at the struggling human.

Bella popped in the conversation. ''I did not know you swung that way Emmett.'' Bella laughed as Carlisle held a towel to her head still the stop the slower flow of blood.

Emmett shrugged. ''When you live as long as I have, sister, everything looks like a play toy.'' He laughed and looked to the male human. ''Hello, my new butt buddy. You are replacing Jasper, you know? You should be honored.'' Emmett insisted to the stark-white face of the human.

Jasper chuckled. ''Do not worry, _Phil_. Emmett knows how to please a man.'' Jasper admitted truthfully. Partners switch around in the Cullen family to spicen things up, and Emmett was as good as he said he was. Jasper had the honor of figuring that out, with Alice become hotter than ever when she found out, and jumped Jasper for some time of her own fun.

Bella rolled her eyes as the two males beside her chuckled. ''Incest runs deep in this family, Phil. Just think.'' Bella paused, and Phil looked to her shocked and frightened. Bella grinned. ''This is the family I will be joining this summer.''

Emmett sighed as he stood with his 'new toy'.

''And to think Edward gets first dips of your virginity. I love virgins, and so does Rosie.'' Emmett trailed off to himself, much to Jasper's humor.

Carlisle steadily ignored them as he removed the towel to see the wound stopped bleeding fully. ''This will need stitches, Bella. I have some in the car, actually.'' Carlisle feigned shock and gave a smile at the groan Bella made.

Edward shushed her and looked to the man that looked scared shitless at the leering Emmett was giving him and the bets to Jasper that Phil was still a virgin. ''What do we do with him?'' Edward asked Carlisle that looked at the man as well.

''Let Rosalie decide. She likes virgin sacrifices right?'' Bella asked with a chuckle. ''Then let us drop him in an asylum somewhere.''

Jasper looked to Bella. ''What about your mother?''

Bella shrugged as she started to walk and test out her leg. ''She has a thing for dad again. Let us push them together with a sex movie, and candles, and little manipulation.'' Bella suggested to Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

Jasper smirked and looked to the man that Renee called a husband once upon a time. ''With _pleasure_.'' Jasper purred out, scaring the man with the waves of pleasure, he gave him purposely.

Emmett smelled the arousal in the man and smirked. ''Don't worry, Philly. Rosie takes care of her toys greatly, just how Esme taught her. She loves BDSM, you know. You will love her playful moods, I am sure.'' Emmett promised him as sped him to his car, along with Jasper, for hopefully some car action that involved Jasper's talented lips.

''They are having sex right?'' Bella asked Edward.

Edward nodded and wrapped his arm carefully around his human's waist. ''Yes.'' Edward simply stated before speeding off to his car with Carlisle following, so he could stitch her up.

Somehow, as odd as it sounded, Bella couldn't wait to finally be a vampire with Edward and join the Cullen family.

* * *

_I….. Do not know what I did here. 0.0_

_Well, overall, I hoped you guys liked the little one-shot, and maybe you guys would like some Cullen switcherooes in partners? _

_I have no idea, so have fun reading._

_-Col. Rage_


End file.
